


【AM】Ere Thrice The Sun Done Salutation To The Dawn

by thymeindeepforest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 最后一炮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>512，Merlin失去了魔法，告诉Arthur自己不能陪他去Camlann，Arthur提出了最后的要求。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【AM】Ere Thrice The Sun Done Salutation To The Dawn

Ere Thrice The Sun Done Salutation To The Dawn

Rating：explicit  
Ralationship : Arthur/Merlin   
Summary：512，Merlin失去了魔法，告诉Arthur自己不能陪他去Camlann，Arthur提出了最后的要求。

 

“你要的东西都在这里了，殿下。”一如既往，Merlin为Arthur准备好了一切。

“很好，非常好。准备的很周全，反正是没见你干得这么好过。”Arthur出人意料地夸奖了他，尽管最后也不忘挖苦，how Arthur。

“多谢，殿下。”Merlin绽开笑脸，声音里带着一丝雀跃。

“说吧，你有什么企图？”Arthur一脸“我还不知道你吗”。

“企图？”Merlin的笑容僵硬起来。

“别装了，Merlin，你可是有史以来最差劲的仆人。突然来这一套，你缺钱了？”Arthur走向他的皇室书桌。

“不是。”笑容褪去，有些落寞。

“也对，我的钱都被你赢光了。”Arthur拿起一卷公文，“想请假？”

“Arthur，”Merlin低着头苦笑，Arthur没注意，自顾自说道：

“不对，也不是这个，你本来也没干什么事。”他假装嫌弃地皱起脸，看向Merlin，不经意地露出调侃。

”Arthur，我只想保证你去Camlann的路上吃穿用度都备齐了，一去就是好多天。“

”谢谢。“Arthur看上去十分疑惑，他看着Merlin，”Merlin，你什么意思，我去？你不去？“

Merlin仿佛终于下定决心，转过脸，满是严肃，”恐怕我不能陪你了。“Arthur不自觉地放下了手中的公文，有些不知所措地看着他，”这次不行。对不起。“Merlin的声音带上了一丝颤抖，”我答应了Gaius帮他办一件急事，要去采附近没有的重要药材。“

”重要药材。“Arthur重复了一遍，脸上表情复杂。

”没错。“Merlin知道自己的眼眶是湿的，但他还得继续做他最不想做，却从来不得不做的事——欺骗Arthur，”不是我——“

”不用，不用。“Arthur低下头，想掩饰自己的失望，”没关系，”他抬起头看着Merlin，眉头微皱，”没关系，我理解。“理解，并不意味着接受。

 

”Arthur——“我不是那样的，不要露出那样的表情，Merlin想要大喊。他希望Arthur永远不要对他失望。

“你知道吗，Merlin，我经常开玩笑说，你是懦夫，”Merlin看着他，心里像有钝刀在慢慢地割，全身不可察觉地颤抖，他不能让眼泪掉下来。他知道Arthur在乎他，信任他，也知道尽管Arthur不会承认，但他早已习惯了自己的陪伴，这一次自己真的让他失望了。Arthur要说什么呢，挖苦自己吗？

“……可我从来没这么想过。“Merlin有些震惊，”我从来都认为你是我见过最勇敢的人。”Arthur是认真的，Merlin想，原来就算没有魔法，自己在他看来仍然很勇敢，这样的话此时却让他更加无所适从，Merlin的呼吸急促起来。

Arthur垂下眼帘，“我想我大概是错了。”

潮水般的失落与无助席卷了Merlin，让他窒息，他仿佛隔着挣脱不开的水幕看着Arthur，胃里抽搐着，有想呕吐的冲动。不是的，不是这样的。我需要你的信任。其他任何人的我都不在乎。

Merlin想要逃离这里，逃离这股粘滞的无可奈何。对不起，对不起，对不起……

“那我......走了......”Merlin迈开腿，手臂却被拽住。他抬头，是Arthur。他感到自己的眼泪就快忍不住。

“至少，再陪我一次。”Arthur的语气几乎要让Merlin以为他才是拥有预言能力的那一个。他又怎么能拒绝呢，这是他的国王，他的命运，他从来都无法拒绝。

“好……”Merlin坚定的目光迎上他，解下颈上的口水兜，将外套和腰带搭在椅背上。

Arthur一言不发地走到床边，Merlin的手覆上他腰侧，在他耳边轻声说，“帮我脱衣服。”

Arthur的手探进Merlin的上衣，双手抚上Merlin的脊背，脸埋进Merlin颈窝，用力嗅着。Merlin仰起下巴，露出平日隐藏在领巾下纤长白皙的脖颈。

Arthur从后将Merlin的上衣脱下，又褪去自己的衣衫。鲜艳的Pendragon红与忧郁的灰蓝色交织于地面，如同亘古不改的图腾。

Merlin的身体，Arthur再熟悉不过，锁骨间深陷的小窝只消舌尖稍一拨撩便已泛红，沿着颈上清晰突出的线条，一路舔舐上耳垂，打着转挑逗，浅浅含住。Merlin双颊漫上红晕，闭着眼从鼻中逸出轻哼，手却没有闲下来，伸手去解Arthur的长裤。Arthur却握住他的手，带着股决绝不轻不重地甩开，自己的手则伸进Merlin的裤子，抓住囊袋揉搓起来。Merlin知道Arthur在生他的气，便只好将手腕放在Arthur胸膛上，手掌抬高，怕Arthur察觉出他从内心深处传来混合着情欲和痛苦的颤抖。

突如其来的刺激令Merlin发出呜咽似的声音，深埋在喉间不肯释放。Arthur仿佛不甘心一般加快了频率，牙齿咬住耳垂，轻轻摩擦。Merlin的分身肿胀起来，Arthur的拇指指尖伴随着每一次动作或重或轻地擦过底端柔软细嫩的暗红色皮肤。

“哈啊......嗯唔......嗯……哼嗯……”Merlin发出一连串的细碎的呻吟，手指在Arthur胸口攥紧，手腕微微颤抖。Arthur退开一些，另一只手探向Merlin的粉红的乳尖，略微粗糙的指腹来回揉捏，舌头则照顾到另一侧的突起，舌面的凸点轻轻划过小小的平面，Merlin因这难以排遣的麻痒感一阵战栗，腰肢扭动起来，半勃的前端分泌出透明的液体，Arthur蜻蜓点水般用指腹擦去，从上至下抹在性器上，同时游走过每一个敏感的点。

Arthur有些粗暴地将Merlin推进猩红色柔软的大床，Merlin看着Arthur看不出想法的脸，腹中升起难以言喻的悲伤。他主动热烈地吻向Arthur，甚至有些不顾一切。

Arthur微微一怔，手上的动作滞了一滞，似乎想要推开Merlin，重新获得主动权，却被柔软嫣红的唇瓣缴械，他爱的，那常常隐忍着紧抿泛白的唇瓣，不自知地诱惑的微张湿润的唇瓣，嘴角上翘的粉红透光的唇。他怎么能让Merlin知道自己有多爱他呢？毕竟他永远不可能像自己爱他一样爱自己那么多，毕竟自己只不过是他的主人罢了。主人，仅此而已。

Merlin恍惚间感到Arthur似乎是叹了口气便毫不犹豫的回吻。他不知道Arthur在 想些什么，他所要的一切不过就是Arthur，要拥有他，哪怕再短暂也好，完完全全地拥有他；想护他一世周全，想换他一如初遇时那样纯粹耀眼，再不想看他流泪受伤，他知道自己贪心，可Arthur是他的全部。

Merlin忍不住想伸手抚摸Arthur完美无瑕的脸，手腕却猝不及防被对方握住，紧紧压在他身体两侧，陷进他今早刚刚铺好的羽绒被里，红的几乎刺眼的被单上，Merlin白皙的身体仿佛下一秒就要消失；Arthur的动作带着些强制的意味，远不似以往温柔，他的跨坐在Merlin的腿上，低头看着Merlin，眼眸里的蓝比以往都要深沉，像夜空，像深海。Merlin腹内一阵抽动，张了张嘴想要说什么，却被Arthur突如其来的吻封缄。Merlin仰起脖颈，颈上分明的肌肉线条显露无遗，锁骨上端的阴影更加深邃。

吻。深吻。充满了侵略意味，横冲直撞的舌头让Merlin有些眩晕，粗粝的舌面碾过上腭和齿面，像是要留下印记，Merlin甚至来不及注意抵在自己腿间Arthur越来越坚硬的某物。Merlin感到肺里的空气快要抽尽，鼻端却又满是Arthur的气味，湿热的窒息感暖暖的让他想哭。就这样永远不要分开。

Arthur察觉到他胸口过于急促的起伏，这才缓缓放开他已经被蹂躏得鲜红欲滴的唇，被津液濡湿，丰厚得像卡梅洛花园清晨沾露的玫瑰。双手却纹丝不动，Arthur向后一倚，低头用牙齿解开了Merlin的裤带，这是以往他也会做的小动作，Merlin总会因他垂落的金发搔到自己的皮肤而忍不住咯咯发笑。今天的Arthur一直看着他，带着点无奈地柔情眼神令他想不出笑的理由。裤子落在一旁，接着是另一条。  
Arthur俯身含住Merlin昂扬的柱头，灭顶的快感让Merlin几乎融化在Arthur的口腔里。

“殿下……你不必......啊…...哈啊……Arthur……Arthur……”我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。Merlin的上身拱起，挺立的乳首现出瑰丽的红，他感到柔软又布满凸点的舌头不时重重划过铃口，让他脑内一片空白。Arthur从不为他服务，除了他父王驾崩之后的那晚。

Merlin感到自己的手腕被松开了，Arthur的手移到了他的腰上，用力地揉捏着，有些疼痛，却不知怎么反而增加了他的欲望，他忍不住直起腰，抓住了Arthur的金发。埋着的头缓缓深入，Merlin的手指随之缓缓在Arthur发间屈起。

“啊……嗯......Arthur...这样……太…太多了……哈啊……”Arthur抬眼看着他，慢慢起抬头，Merlin分身浸满了唾液的下端暴露在空气中，Merlin松了口气，却被Arthur突如其来的一个俯冲完全打败，前端触到柔软至极的喉口，湿热的腔壁如同软体动物的触手，难以捉摸的收缩舒张，无可抑制地痉挛，忠实地回应分身的每一次跳动。如潮涌来的快感让Merlin不禁想索取更多，他的手指深深插进Arthur发间，胯部不自觉抬高，向他口腔中插得更深，梅子黑发早因刺激被汗水打湿，一丛丛的卷发轻轻搭在额前。

Arthur的眼眶立刻泛起了粉红，点点泪光在眼底集聚，Merlin伸出手指，想帮他擦去泪痕，Arthur倔强地瞪向他，嘴上的动作丝毫不停。Merlin的双手搭在Arthur宽阔厚实的肩上，触到许多大大小小的伤痕，他清楚每一道伤口的由来，知道它们曾经的深度，愈合的时间，记得新生的嫩红色和如今的浅褐色，那都是Arthur。

所有那些湿热的技巧，让Merlin闭上眼睛，眼底闪过白光，一阵无法抑制的震颤，Merlin眼前闪过无数如梦幻泡影般的未来。Arthur的凯旋，阿尔比恩的统一。盛宴，和Guinevere的携手，举杯。投向自己的目光，温存的目光，追随的目光，纠缠的目光，恼怒的目光，受伤的目光，故作无所谓的目光，冷淡的目光。

他终究要失去Arthur。统一阿尔比恩之后，他们的宿命就会分离。

一切都已经注定了。他没有权力留恋。

睁开眼，却是他温暖的目光。Arthur的嘴角还残留的白色液体，被他不动声色的舔去。

如果不是宿命在等待他，Merlin真想溺死在那片蓝色里，他从没有见过这么温柔的蓝眼睛，更没见过这么温柔的Arthur——那种放弃了什么般的，无可奈何的温柔，甚至是…宠溺（Merlin无可抑制地想到这个词却又马上在脑海中将它收回）…就好像，Arthur愿意为他做任何事......这样的错觉让他的下腹打结。Arthur愿意为他的臣民做任何事，可他不会为某个特别的人做任何事。至少不会是自己。

Arthur从床尾的暗格里取出一只狭长的透明的玻璃管，里面盛着半满的琥珀色液体。Arthur在手指上涂满粘稠的液体，随手将瓶子扔在丰软的波斯地毯上。

床幔间隐约回荡着喘息声。

Merlin整个人还在微微颤抖，双手勉强支撑着床，双腿大开着，有些瘦弱的膝盖屈起，脚尖不自觉地勾起又放松，腰肢随着高潮的余韵一阵阵地拱起，平坦的腹部起伏着，隐隐露出肌肉的线条。

对Arthur欺近毫无防备的Merlin，大腿内侧被一只大手覆上，左腿被轻而易举地抬高。Arthur右手手指埋进Merlin的臀瓣之间，轻车熟路地找到了花穴的所在。

“唔……”Merlin忍不住抬起右手手背掩住了嘴巴，面红耳赤地稍稍别开头，感受着Arthur的食指在穴口周围逡巡摁压，涂抹着黏腻的液体。

随着第一根手指的缓缓深入，Merlin微微蹙眉，深吸了一口气。Arthur的手指旋转着改变深度和角度，耐心地开垦着，手指活动的频率越来越快，Merlin的呼吸急促起来，恰好就在他忍耐的极限，Arthur带着薄茧的手指重重划过柔软的内壁，伴着一股劲道快速抽离了Merlin，连带着将一些液体也甩到Merlin的大腿根部。Arthur的拇指缓慢将液体勾起，又抹回穴口周围，手指动作时不忘用指节处的硬茧摩挲大腿根部细腻的皮肤。

“嗯啊……”高扬的尾音消失于细若游丝的呻吟的开端，第二根手指的趁虚而入让Merlin开始发出  
断断续续的鼻音，像小奶猫的哈欠，却又带着些嘶哑，说不出的诱人。Merlin意识到那是自己发出的声音，咬了咬下唇，想把快要冲出喉咙的叫声咽回去，却被Arthur看穿了企图，加快了二指抽插的速度，Merlin的双臂瘫软，上半身倒在了床上，Arthur的手指便得以更加深入。内壁内尤为敏感之处被连续快速刺激带来的快感波纹似地扩散开来，一波还未结束，另一波便又接着前一波的势头更猛烈地袭来。Merlin的嗓音几乎带上了哭腔：

“哈啊……啊…...哼嗯......嗯......Arthur……求求你……”

“你求我什么？”Arthur冷静的声音传来，Merlin却已无暇顾及声音中按捺不住的兴奋和震颤，大脑被快感征服，只能凭本能行动，他的腰肢扭动着配合Arthur的动作，直到手指再也无法深入。Merlin粉色的穴口翕动着，连带着周围的肌肤也染上了红晕，大腿内壁甚至起了雾气似的薄汗。Arthur用拇指羽毛般轻柔地撩拨暗色的肌肤，一股电流窜上他的脊柱。

“啊啊……啊......啊...哈啊……”

Arthur为他微张的唇和帘幕般的黑色睫毛发疯，Merlin是第一个，也是唯一一个，自己不因为责任，就想为他做任何事的人。Merlin又怎么可能知道呢，他只是个不敢跟自己坦白魔法的胆小鬼而已。他不敢，因为在他眼里自己只是个国王，充其量是个朋友，甚至，床伴。Arthur记得两人第一次发生关系后他挠着后脑勺轻描淡写地说，“我明白，你有需求。这是我该做的。”于是第二次他没有拒绝，第三次也没有，直到这几乎变成了惯例，自己也无可救药地越陷越深。

该死。

“Merlin……”耳边带着热度和水汽的气声让Merlin觉得有些难以承受，他喜欢听Arthur叫他的名字，真的很喜欢，喜欢到他根本不好意思提起。他的皇室口音，他特有的口吻，独一无二。此时此刻Arthur的嘴唇离他的耳廓只有不到一厘米的距离，每一次吐气都像在他心上重重一击，“你……求我什么？”手指的动作并没有因此停止。他从来都知道Merlin喜欢什么，不是吗。

“菜......菜头......哈啊……”Merlin咬着下唇，倔强地吐出断断续续的句子，“你难道不知道…我...哈啊……求你…什么…嗯……”

“懦夫。”Arthur的声音近在咫尺，带着氤氲的水汽和情欲的拨撩。

“我不是......嗯......”Merlin突然非常，非常难过，悲伤混合着快感让他几乎要哭出来。

“算了，我知道你就是个胆小鬼......”Arthur抽出手指，在穴口周围抚摸着，他把Merlin的双腿架在自己的肩上，早就硬得发疼的性器毫无阻碍地进入了正在一阵一阵收缩着的后穴。

“啊啊……”Merlin的手在Arthur的背后猛地攥紧。Arthur深入的抽插带来肉体撞击声传入两人的耳朵里，Merlin的大腿不自觉地抬得更高。

“哼嗯...嗯...嗯...哈啊…啊啊……”Merlin的指甲仔细修剪过，指尖好像猫的肉掌，徒劳地在他的肩胛骨之间扒拉，Arthur兴奋地看着Merlin的窄腰因为自己的动作而抽搐，嫩红的半勃下体又昂扬了几分，开始渗出液体。

Arthur从Merlin体内抽离，发出了仿佛软木塞开启的声音，Merlin闷哼一声，脱力地喘着气，后穴翻出一圈媚肉，穴口一张一合，挤出了几滴已经变成乳白色的润滑液体，被Arthur用手指将液体尽数抹在他穴口。

就在他以为已经结束的时候，Arthur拿出一根柔软的埃及棉绳固定在床头嵌板上方的圆环上，把Merlin的双手捆缚起来。

Merlin的手被缚住，手肘悬空，双膝跪在床上。这个姿势让他的臀高高翘起，分身显露无疑。Arthur捏住他的囊袋不疾不徐地揉搓着，手掌上磨出的厚趼有意无意地狠狠擦过细嫩的皮肤。

“嗯......”Merlin扭动着腰，却只是把自己更加暴露在Arthur的视线之下。

Arthur左手掰开Merlin挺翘的臀瓣，慢慢将性器没入Merlin体内，Merlin忍不住挺腰将臀部送得更高，扭动着腰肢，滚烫坚硬的异物在体内翻搅。

Arthur先是浅浅地试探着，忽而一阵快速的抽插，Merlin娇喘连连，很快，白浊溅在了红色床单上，异常显眼，Merlin的分身却依然挺立，包裹着Arthur的肠壁隐隐跳动着。

“哈啊……啊……啊啊……”Arthur抓住Merlin的腰，深入地抽送，Merlin整个人不住摇晃，随着摇晃和撞击发出闷哼。Merlin浑身泛着美丽的红色，分身中喷射出更多乳白的精华，腰肢悬在半空，脱力地颤抖着。Arthur把头凑过去吻他的耳垂，却听见他声音嘶哑地说：

“Arthur……让我…看着你……”浓密纤长的睫毛上挂着小小的泪珠，“让我…看着你……好不好。”语气中绝望的恳求让Arthur的心猛然抽紧，他解去缚住Merlin手腕的棉绳，Merlin回过身，瘫软地靠在床板上，看着Arthur。

Merlin看着他的眼睛，露出些许笑意。他只是想看着他，看着他就好。这让他感到安心。

他凝望着Arthur的面庞，像望着稀世珍宝，爱意快要满溢出眼眶。从来，这样的眼神都只躲藏于幽暗的角落，只在Arthur太阳般的目光照射不到的地方。他突然很委屈，为自己甚至不能流露最真实的情感。

Arthur看着他的眼神发怔。他好喜欢这样的眼神。他突然觉得，他什么都愿意付出，王位，功勋，财富，荣耀，统统都可以不要，只要Merlin能一直，一直这样看着自己。

然后他看见Merlin开始流泪，决堤般地流泪。那双清澈的眼眸却还是倔强地望向自己，那么坚定执着。他怔怔地看着Merlin，听见让他大脑轰然炸开的话语。

“我爱你，Arthur。”Merlin仍然看着他，带着决绝和孤傲，是Arthur从未看过的眼神。Arthur意识到他是在说：“我爱你，但你不必困扰，这与你无关。”这是Merlin的骄傲。

Arthur从喉咙和耳朵里感觉到自己的心脏在嗵嗵狂跳，他嗓子发干，双目失神。他愣了一会儿，看着泪流满面的Merlin，决计无可消解的温柔在心底弥漫开来。自己不可能更爱眼前这个人，能吗？

Merlin感到一阵虚弱，好像把平生的力气全都用光了。这才是他最大的秘密。他爱Arthur，胜过爱任何人或事。

“还有什么……”Arthur看着他，缓缓说道，“你想告诉我的吗？”他想要这个人，在他面前毫无保留。

Merlin愣住了，他深吸一口气，“我是个法师，”他哽咽着说，“我会魔法。”他等待着Arthur的震惊，厌恶，冷漠......无论什么，即将来临的反应。

“我一直在想，你准备什么时候告诉我。”Arthur深深地看着他。

Merlin的眼睛慢慢睁大，带着泪珠的睫毛不可置信地扇动。

“你说……什么？”

“我早就知道。”Arthur海蓝的双瞳显得深不可测，“我只是在等你告诉我，”他顿了顿，“可是从来没有等到。”

“Arthur，我——”Arthur抚摸着他右边膝弯处的伤疤，低着头微微蹙眉。Merlin的呼吸急促起来。

“那么……我也有事要告诉你。”Arthur顺着Merlin的腹部一路吻到锁骨，在中间的凹陷处轻声说：

“我爱你。”

“这不公平，”Merlin带着满脸泪痕摇头，“我不需要你怜悯我——”

“Merlin。”Arthur捧住他的脸，坚定地看着他，“看着我。”

“我爱你。”

Merlin趴在Arthur肩头哭了起来，泪水四处流淌。Arthur的手在Merlin光滑瘦窄清晰可见脊柱的背上轻轻拍着。

“你能再说一遍吗？”Merlin在他肩上小声说，声如蚊蚋。

“我爱你，Merlin，我爱你胜过一切。”

“可我是个法师……”

“而我刚好是个国王。”

 

帐幔间再一次响起让人脸红的声音，两具美丽的肉体交织在一起，诉说着爱意。

 

“Arthur，我必须要启程了。我一定会及时赶到的。我保证。”Arthur神情复杂，还是给他一个安慰的笑容。

 

 

“我以为我能赶到……”

 

“Merlin，太迟了……太迟了……你所有的魔法，都救不了我的命......”

 

“我不能失去你......”

 

“只要......只要......抱着我……抱着我就好……”

 

“我爱你……”

 

“我也爱你……”

 

“Arthur，Arthur……不要离开我……Arthur……”

 

END


End file.
